Food from Another World
by AnimeEmperor
Summary: Thought this would be fun so I thought I'd try it. Basically the anime if some of the students from Totsuki worked at the restaurant.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Restaurant to Another World or Food Wars**

Chapter 1

In a small shopping district in Tokyo, there's a small eatery named Western Restaurant Nekoya. Working there were five teenage chefs that the master took in. With them working there, the qualities of the food served went through the roof and the place's popularity only grew. The restaurant was currently packed on a Friday and they were busy in the kitchen.

"Hey, Master?" said the red haired one. "I've been meaning to ask. This is supposed to be a western restaurant, right? So why is there stuff like braised pork belly on the menu?"

"Oh, that? I asked my grandad the same thing one time," said the master. "Western typically means from across the sea. In fact, if you look at the map, pretty much anything that's not originally from Japan is western. Besides, it's a restaurant. As long as the food's good, who really cares."

"Well, can't argue with that."

"Hey, Soma!" said a blond tanned girl. "How 'bout less talking and more cooking?!"

"Right! On it!"

Later that night, after all the other staff members left, the master talked to the five teens as they were leaving.

"Alright then. I'll see five tomorrow."

"Yup. See ya then," said Soma for them.

On the next day, that was when the secret to the restaurant happened. A secret that showed just how amazing and special the restaurant was. That was when, on Saturday, the door to the restaurant connected to another world, and its residents would come to enjoy the food from the other world.

"Here you go," said a girl with blue hair. When she wasn't cooking in the kitchen, she was on the floor, handing out meals. "Teriyaki chicken with seishu to drink. Please enjoy."

"Aw, thank you, Megumi," said the old man in dark garbs. As Megumi left, the old man took a piece of chicken into his mouth, followed by white rice. "No doubt about it, Teriyaki chicken pairs the best with this white rice."

"Utter nonsense, Teriyaki," said an old man with a long white beard sitting next to him. "This pork loin-cutlet is quite clearly what pairs the best with white rice." He took a break from his meal to wash it down with a drink of draft beer.

"I can't listen to this," said a tanned old man wearing rags. "Curry rice is best. The truth is located right there in the dish's name. Curry rice is obviously best suited to rice."

"Give me seconds!" roared a lion-man as he stood. "Pork cutlet rice bowl! It cannot exist without rice."

Sitting at another table was a lizardman, calmly eating his omelette rice. "Heavenly," was all he said after he swallowed a bite.

"I'm talking about what goes best with white rice," said Teriyaki. "The dishes you've mentioned are in a different category." The old tan man in rags stood up from his seat from that.

"Are you truly implying curry rice does not contain white rice? This man is blind, aren't you?!"

"Uh, maybe if we could all just calm down a bit? Please?" asked Megumi as her worry began to grow, and it showed on her face.

"Another bowl! And make haste!" roared the lion as the lizardman enjoyed another bite of omelette rice.

"Give me one of those to try," said the old white man as his chopsticks reached to grab one of the pieces of teriyaki on the other man's plate. "I shall taste it for you."

"There at it again," said the tanned blond girl. She and the other kids could hear the arguing as the two men fought over the piece of chicken meat.

"Oh great, what is it about this time," said the tanned girl as she checked on the pork cutlet.

"Well, from the sound of it," said a tanned boy with white hair tied in a ponytail, "they're arguing over which of their meals goes best with rice."

"Oh, that sounds like a tough one," said Soma.

"Soma, do us a favor and don't get involved," said a blond Italian boy.

"Let it go, Pork Loin-Cutlet!"

"I shall do no such thing!"

"I have no patience for your buffoonery!"

"But Teriyaki, how else am I to ascertain wither or not your uncultured claim is an accurate assessment?"

While Pork Loin-Cutlet was in his battle with Teriyaki, it gave the old tanned man a chance to take a piece of his meal and put it on his own plate.

"Hey! Put that down! Don't eat my food!"

"And you don't eat mine!" said Teriyaki.

Pork Loin-Cutlet could only watch as the old man ate the meat with some of his curry rice. The happy wide eye look that appeared on his face showed that the combination was a success. While that happened, the two pairs of chopsticks fighting over the chicken slipped. The two men could only watch as the piece of chicken fell to the floor.

"Now that's a waste," said Soma as he watched from the sidelines.

"This isn't half bad," said the tanned old man. "In fact, let me try another bite."

Before he could, however, Teriyaki got up from his seat, ready to draw his sword. Pork Loin-Cutlet responded by readying his staff. The old tan man held his spoon lit a knife. The lion-man stood up with his fangs barred. Even the lizardman stood up after slamming his tail into the ground, ready for a fight.

"WAIT! PLEASE STOP!" cried Megumi as she got in between everyone.

"Calm down, everyone," said the tanned boy. "You're starting to get a little rowdy."

"Need we remind you all that this is a restaurant? Not a battlefield?" said the blond boy.

"They're right," said the master. "So, if you wanna keep this up, well, the people here will never cook for any of you again."

This caught the attention of everyone.

"Megumi, my dear," said Pork Loin-Cutlet, "you wouldn't really let him carry out that threat now, would you?"

"Uh, sorry, Mr. Altorius," said the scared shaking girl. "But he was kind enough to give me and my friends a chance here, even though we're just kids. So, um, with that, and the fact that we work for him, I, uh, I'm afraid I'd have to."

The customers were silent for a bit after that before admitting defeat and sitting back down.

"Fair enough," said Pork Loin-Cutlet, now known as Altorius. "Shall we just try to enjoy our meal then?"

"Yeah," said Teriyaki. Megumi let out a sigh of relief, glad that the danger had passed.

As the time passed, the meals where paid and the dinners left. After that, the week passed and it was Saturday morning again and Soma, Megumi, along with the other three walked on in.

"Morning," Soma called in for them. They walked back to see a girl that couldn't be much older than them with blond hair tied in twin tails and small black gout horns, wearing a waitress uniform. "Huh? What's going on here?"

"Yeah, who the hell is this?" asked the blond tan girl.

"Ah, guys, you're hear," said the master as he waved them over. "This is Aletta. She's a demon from the other side. She's going to be working as hear on Saturdays from now on as a new waitress. Aletta, these where the others I was telling you about. The girl with blond hair is Ikumi Mito. She's more skilled than anyone else here in dealing with meat dishes."

"Nice to meet you," said Ikumi.

"The boy with blond hair Takumi Aldini, our resident expert in Italian cuisine. Those are things like pasta and such."

"It's far more than just pasta, but I digress. A pleasure."

"The tanned boy with white hair is Akira Hayama. He specializes in spices of all kinds and dishes like curry."

"Looking forward to working with you."

"Now this fine young lady is Megumi Tadokoro. When she's not passing out meals, she in the kitchen putting her skills in seafood cooking to use."

"Hello there. Thanks for the help in advance."

"And last but certainly not least, this red haired on is Soma Yukihira. He's what you'd call a jack-of-all-trades in the kitchen. He whips up some of the most amazing dishes I have ever had the pleasure of eating."

"Hey there! Welcome to the team!"

"It's nice to meet all of you," said Aletta.

"By the way, Aletta," said the master, "you haven't had breakfast yet, have you?"

"Uh, no sir."

"Well then, Soma, how about you cook us all something to enjoy?"

"Just leave it to me," said Soma as he got to work. He soon got to work. Aletta just stood by and watched as he went through the magic of turning ingredients into an amazing dish. A fruity smell soon caught her nose.

 _It's… He's…incredible…_ she thought. "What are you making?"

"Just a little something I make for my friends."

"I can tell what it is just from the smell of it," said Akira.

"That's no surprise," said Takumi.

"Just you wait, Aletta," said the tanned boy. "It's light, health, and a great way to start the day."

"Uh, ok," she said before sitting down with the rest of them. They sat and waited until Soma brought each of them their meal.

"Order up! Apple risotto. Dig in while it's hot."

"Right. Thank you," said Aletta before she put her hands together. "God of demons is good. God of demons is great. Let us thank him for this food. By his blessings we are fed." The others chuckled at this as Aletta was embarrassed by the old habit.

Aletta took a bite from the meal. Her eyes widen from the sudden rush of flavor. "What is this?!" she gasped. She started eating the meal with great fervor. It wasn't long before everything on her plate was gone. "That was amazing," she sighed in satisfaction.

"Glad you liked it," Soma said with a smile.

"Impressive, isn't it?" asked the master. "From what I could gather, I must admit it, each one of these kids is a great chef then me."

"What?! Really?!"

"Yup. But don't forget, I'm still in charge around here. And speaking of which, everyone get ready. It's almost time to open."

"Yes sir!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I just wrote this fic up for fun. I didn't expect anyone to actually favorite it. Thank you to those who did. I do not own Restaurant to Another World or Food Wars.**

Chapter 2

In the other world, in an old mining town, a young woman was sitting at a desk at an inn she was staying at, currently looking through the pages of an old book.

"`Today is the Day-of-satur. Going to the abandon mines,`" she read. "Today is the Day-of-satur. Going to the abandon mines.` Here it is again. And here to. And here." She flipped through the pages until she reached a page that said something different. "`Waisted a trip. That proves it. They Day-of-satur comes around every seven days.`" She then realized something. "That's today."

It didn't take long for her to be at the front desk of the inn.

"Oh no. Miss Sarah Gold can't be leaving us already," said the inn keeper.

"Yes, I am. Thanks for everything," she said as she gave the man her payment.

"You're welcome. I take it there was no treasure to be found in this run-down town after all?"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Sarah said, causing the inn keeper to laugh.

"Right. A treasure hunter can never reveal the location of their treasure."

"See ya," was all she said before she took off.

Before long, she was at the old abandon mine. After traveling through the tunnels, she eventually arrived at what would seem like a dead end to some.

"This should be the location, right?"

She walked up to the wall where there was a marking that matched the one in the book. After pushing it back into the wall, the rock on the side slid over, revealing a chamber with light shining down into it for some unknown reason. When she looked inside, saw that there was nothing in there but a door. She was quiet as she walked up to it.

"Fascinating. I know this wasn't here yesterday. Looks like a door. Don't have much choice. I'm not going to get any farther unless I go through it. Well, if I die on the battlefield, it'll just show my dedication to treasure hunting. Here goes nothing."

She reached out her hand and pushed down on the lever. As she pulled it back, a bell chimed, causing her to jump back and pull out a knife.

"An alarm?!" she gasped.

"Welcome to-" Aletta would have finished, but the site of someone with a knife in their hand surprised her.

 _A demon?_ Thought Sarah.

"Uh…"

"Hello there," said Soma, taking his turn out on the floor. "Huh. Don't think I've ever seen your face here before."

"Welcome," said the master. "I intend no offence, ma'am, but please put away your blade."

Sarah reluctantly put her knife away and walked in, closing the door behind her.

"Nekoya?" she asked.

"Yes," said the master. "Now, we're just a humble western…nah, just a restaurant."

"There's a restaurant in the middle of these abandoned mines?"

"Abandoned mines?" asked Soma. "What?"

"Ah," the master said in realization. "Tell me something, ma'am. Did you walk through William's door to get here?"

"If the door I came in is William's door, then yes. Is it some kind of magic item?"

"Kind of, but not exactly. According to an elderly regular, it distorts space time and creates several doors that connect your world to this one." This caught Sarah's attention.

"This one? You mean I'm in another world? Well it looks pretty normal to me," she said before taking a look around the empty eatery. "Although, not normal to."

"I get that," the master laughed. "But it's fairly run of the mill on this side. How 'bout it? Won't you stay and eat?"

"Trust me," said Aletta, "the food here is to die for. And with Some and the others in the kitchen make the in the kitchen make the quality of the food shoot through the roof." Sarah took a moment to stare at Soma.

"You cook?"

"Yeah, but sometimes I help Megumi out on the floor, passing out meals. So? Feel like grabbing a bite to eat?"

"…Alright. I'll agree to that."

"Wonderful choice," said the master.

"Please, go ahead and have a seat wherever you like," said Aletta.

Sarah quietly took a seat as the other three walked off. As she waited, she placed the book titled "William's Journal" on the table.

 _Fascinating,_ she thought. _Food from another world? I wonder what I'm going to be served. I really hope they don't give me something weird._ Her thoughts were interrupted as Soma came back.

"Here's the menu," he said. "Hope you can read the Eastern Continents language."

"Oh. Yes, I can."

"Great, then here. Have a look. Take as long as you need."

As Sarah began looking at the menu, Soma put a glass of water with ice on her table.

"What's that? I did not order any water."

"Relax. Fresh ice water with lemon is always on the house."

"What?"

"The refills are free to, so help yourself." Soma sat the pitch of water down on the table and walked off. As he did, Sarah looked after him in confusion.

"This restaurant is so strange," she said. She took a drink of water and it was more than she expected. _It's cold and delicious,_ she thought. She set her glass down and looked at her menu. _Hm. I think I know what to expect from things like stew with cow's meat but I don't know what the rest of this stuff is._ By some chance, she looked to the side and saw the words `Daily Special` written on a black slate hanging on the wall. _The special's cheaper then what's on the menu. That'll have to do._

"Have you made a decision yet?" asked Soma.

"Yes, I'd like the daily special, please."

"Great. Daily special it is then." He turned to begin walking towards the kitchen but was stopped by Sarah.

"Wait a second."

"Something wrong?"

"No, no. Just wondering what the special is."

"Hm. Let's see. It's Meat-Meat's turn with the daily special so… Hey Meat-Meat! What's today's special?!"

"Don't call me Meat-Meat!" Ikumi yelled as she ran out. "And to answer your question, it's minced meat cutlet."

"Minced meat cutlet?" asked Sarah.

"Heh. Must be fate," said the master, who overheard. "It's very good. And it was also William's favorite dish."

"Alright then," said Ikumi. "I'll get to work on it right away." As Ikumi walked away, Sarah turned her attention to Aletta.

"Hey you."

"Yeah?" asked the demon.

"Do you know what tomorrow's special is?"

"Um, no. Actually, the door to the restaurant only appears ounce every seven days, so…"

 _I was right,_ thought Sarah. _Today has to be the Day-of-satur._ She then turned to the journal laying out in front of her. _Huh. Then why, William Gold? Why choose to live in a former mining town during your last years?_ Realization dawned on her face as she looked towards the door. "Wait… Could it be because the food here is even better than the classy restaurants in the capital?" She thought about that as she waited for her food to be served, the idea caused her mouth to water. Eventually, Ikumi came over to deliver the dish herself.

"Here you go," she said. "One minced meat cutlet."

 _Fascinating,_ she thought. _This is definitely cuisine from another world._

"Miss, I gotta ask," she said. "That boy said your name was Meat-Meat, right?"

"Damn it! I hate that stupid nickname!" she yelled before calming down. "Sorry about that. To clear things up, my name isn't Meat-Meat, it's Ikumi. Ikumi Mito."

"Ikumi… That's a rather odd name," Sarah said, causing the young chef to laugh.

"We get that a lot around here from you people from the other side."

"And you're saying…you're the one that made this meal?"

"Sure did," she said proudly. Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of Sarah's stomach growling, causing said girl to blush. "I think that's enough chit-chat for now. Eat up, before it gets cold."

"All refills on bread and soup are free to," Soma said with a smile. "So, if you want more, just ask."

"One more thing," said Ikumi. "If you think this meal will taste good on its own, wait until after you try it with some of that sauce and lemon juice squeezed all over it."

"Alright, I'll be sure to try that," said Sarah. "Thank you."

"Enjoy," said Soma as the two teens walked away. Sarah then turned her attention to the food in front of her.

"I'll start with soup," she said. She took the cup in hand and drank from it. She was then taken back in shock. _Oh wow! It's delicious!_ She thought. She then put a piece of bread in her mouth, again surprised. _This is unbelievably soft._ Before she knew it, she was out of soup and bread.

"Excuse me! Can I get seconds of the bread and soup?!"

"You got it," said Soma.

Sarah then turned her attention to the main star of the meal. She prepared herself with fork and knife in hand. She cut off a piece to see the inside of the deep-fried dish.

 _The meat's bine cut into tiny bits._ She then took her first bite, and with it, her eyes flashed. "What is this? The generous and delicious juices from the meat blend flawlessly with the lightly textured coating that's clearly bine saturated with the finest oil. It's a simultaneous rush of meat moderately seasoned with the perfect amount of salt and pepper, and the sweetness of the urani mixed in with it…" A look of sheer bliss appeared on her face. _It's incomparable._

"I know," said Soma, snapping her out of her daze. "Awesome, isn't it? Oh, and here's that refill on bread and soup you asked for."

"Oh. Right. Thank you. Um, excuse me? Ikumi?"

"Yeah?" said girl called from the kitchen.

"You said this tastes good with lemon juice and sauce over it, didn't you?"

"Oh yeah. Trust me. It'll taste even better."

 _Better?!_ Sarah thought in surprise.

"Trust her," said Soma, as he put down the soup and bread. "That girl knows what she's talking about."

Sarah quickly took the slice of lemon and squeezed the juice all over the cutlets, quickly following it up with the sauce. She cut off another piece and, with slight hesitation, took a bite. The result caused her eyes to widen with shock.

 _Adding this sauce condiment and lemon juice… A fruit with practically no sweetness gives a sourness and heaviness to every bite. The refreshing after taste balances out so well it literally made my hands stop moving… I'm left completely and utterly satisfied. Has this minced cutlet obtained perfection?! I could eat this forever. Surely, I'm consuming nothing less than the food of the gods from the celestial realm! And this was made by a mere teenager?!_

As she continued to cram her face with meat, Teriyaki and Altorius walked in and took their seats.

"Hey! Old man Altorius and old man Tatsugorou," said Soma. "Great to see ya!"

"Likewise, young Soma," said Teriyaki, now known as Tatsugorou.

"Alright then," said the boy. "The usual?"

"Of course," both old men said in unison. They then noticed Aletta.

"What's this?" asked Altorius. "It seems Nekoya has gained a new worker."

"Yeah. It's her first day," said Megumi.

"Um, it's very nice to meet you both," Aletta said with a slight bow.

"Another minced meat cutlet!" called Sarah. The all turned to see her holding out her now empty plate.

"You got it!" called Ikumi from the kitchen. "One more minced meat cutlet, coming up!"

"Yet another new face," said Tatsugorou.

Soon, Sarah had also completed her second helping.

"That was exquisite," she said with a sigh of relief.

"Glad to hear that you liked it," said Ikumi.

"I'm honestly amazed. So young, and yet you could create something like that."

"Well, me and the other young chefs here are a bit special. Oh, by the way, I just realized that I never got your name."

"Oh right. I'm Sarah Gold."

"Gold?" asked Altorius. He and Tatsugorou turned their attention to the girl. "Young lady, are you by chance related to the famous treasure hunter, William Gold?"

"Treasure hunter?" asked Soma.

"Oh, yeah. As a matter of fact, he was my great grandfather."

"Is that so?"

"Well thank you for your business, Miss. Gold," said the master as he walked up to them. "Also, ma'am, could I ask you to take this?" The master then handed her a plastic bag that appeared to have a box in it.

"What is it?" Sarah asked.

"Take out. Minced meat cutlet sandwiches."

"Huh? I didn't make those," said Ikumi.

"Nope. I did. William always ordered these sandwiches to go after he finished his minced meat cutlet meal. You seemed to enjoy your meal so much that I…well, I made it out of habit," he said, getting slight laughs out of Ikumi and Soma, causing him to smile sheepishly. "Please take these back with you and don't worry about it. They're on the house today." Sarah looked hesitant as he placed the bag in front of her.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Why don't we just say they'll be on William's tab?"

"Oh. Well, in that case, thank you very much." Everyone chuckled at this after words.

"Well goodbye," said Sarah as she walked towards the door with her meal.

"Looking forward to serving you again, Sarah," said Ikumi.

"Oh, Miss. Gold," said the master, "before you go."

"Hm?"

"About your great grandfather, William. Do you know how he's…?"

"Don't worry. I was told he went peacefully," Sarah answered, getting the attention of the older people there. "According to his journal, I guess he was pretty irritated that he wouldn't be able to come here anymore though."

"Is that so?" asked the master with a slight laugh.

"I'll see you all again," said Sarah.

"Looking forward to it," said the master as he Aletta, Soma, and Ikumi bowed slightly in respect. With that, Sarah was gone.

"So, we have ourselves a Mince Meat Cutlet II," said Altorius.

"Indeed," asked Tatsugorou. An image of him and Altorius sitting down and laughing with and old man dressed like Indiana Jones flashed through his mind. "Come to think of it, I've not seen him in years now. Good old Mince Meat Cutlet. Guess all things come around again."

With Sarah, she was standing back in the clearing in the abandon mines as she watched the door disappear. She then looked at the plastic bag she held.

"The legendary treasure hunter's secret. His last hidden treasure." She smiled as an image of her enjoying a meal with her late great grandfather and laughing flashed through her mind.

"It's a hidden treasure worthy of William Gold."


	3. Chapter 3

**If you have any OC ideas, just send me enough info to use, and I might use it. I do not own Restaurant to Another World or Food Wars.**

Chapter 3

Within a castle resting on a cliff over the sea in the forest, a young nobleman with blond hair by the name of Heinrich Seeleman was sitting on a throne chair reading a book. His reading was distracted due to a knock at the door.

"Enter," he said. The door opened to reveal a man in armor.

"Captain Heinrich, sir. There's a visitor for you."

"A visitor? Who?"

"He asked for you by name, sir. He called himself Tatsugorou." This information caused Heinrich to stand up in surprise.

"Are you sure? The real Tatsugorou has come here?"

"I couldn't confirm wither or not it is truly him, but he's exactly as described in mistral songs."

"Understood. Let him in." The soldier nodded before leaving.

 _Tatsugorou is the name of the foreign master swordsmen who arrived from the Western Continent,_ thought Heinrich. _He's renowned as a great worrier, even here on the Eastern Continent. Among those who've taken up the blade, there's not a soul who doesn't know of him. What is he doing here?_ He then reached for the blade at his side. _It could be an assassin using his name._

"Tatsugorou, sir," said the soldier as he returned.

"Send him in."

The soldier stepped to the side to make way. Heinrich was on edge as a man walked in. His wore a black cloak and his long black hair was tied up in a ponytail.

"How do you do? You might know me as Tatsugorou. I trust you will be kind, Lord Seeleman. I am at your mercy," said the man as he slightly bowed his head.

 _There's no mistake,_ thought Heinrich as he put his sword down. _This man is him._ "Please lift your head, Sir Tatsugorou. I've heard much about your exploits. What brings a legend like you to this humble fortress in the country side?" he asked as he approached the man.

"A fare question. An acquaintance of mine asked me to deliver something you left behind."

He pulled out a bundled object and removed the cloth to reveal a red and gold sheathed sword. Heinrich gasped at the sight of it.

"It can't be!"

His mind began to think back to that day.

 **-Flashback-**

 _I remember running almost as fast as I could almost three years ago to the day. Only the stars and the moon were there to light my way. Before long, I surpassed the limits of my stamina. I knew if I continued on like that, I would fail to complete my mission. My strength was declining rapidly and I had no desire to lose my life in those wild lands. However, I could not afford to collapse there. For I had a mission of grave importance. Humanoid moth-like monsters with four arms and wings living in the Duchy's forest, called mothmen, had taken to the sky in droves. Of course, those of us stationed in the fortress were tasked with watching for monsters evacuating the forest and we fought resolutely to stop the moth men from their flight. But between the poisonous pollen they spread, their claws baring down on us from above, and more than anything, their overwhelming numbers, the odds were against us. We had to inform the castle of the dire situation immediately. Desperate for reinforcements, I was an excellent rider, so I was chosen for this essential mission. With a secret message to the state in my pocket, I flew from the fortress during a moments opening that my comrades risked their lives to make. It shouldn't have taken me very long to reach the castle after I left. My horse collapsed along the way though, foaming at the mouth as he fell. Must have been afflicted with the mothmen's poison before we departed the fortress. I abandoned my horse, carried as little as possible, and ran for the castle on my own two feet. I reached my limit before I could get there. I was weak. Out of energy. I was so hungry. I'd eaten enough before I left the fortress, but by a full day later, I was starved. My stomach was painfully empty. In my attempt to ready the horse as quickly as possible, I failed to pack any food for the journey._

Heinrich was laying down on the ground starving. The moon and stars shining above him as he attempted to get up, the hunger stopping him.

"Oh, great God of the sea and water," he called out. "I beg of you, give me strength."

As if to answer his prayer, he looked up to see a small cabin. On the cabin door was a winking cat. His eyes were wide as he got up.

"I'm saved," he said.

He looked down to his waist to look at his red and gold sword. He charged forward inside with his on the hilt.

"Welcome," said the master. "Is it just you?"

"Are you alone?" asked Heinrich to which the master nodded in confirmation. "I must claim my rights as a knight of the Dutchy. My name is Sir Heinrich Seeleman. As a citizen of the Dutchy and this cabin, you will provide me with food and water. Do no disobey."

"Of course," said the master, surprising Heinrich as he was expecting at least some resistance. "Take a seat and wait just a moment. I'll have something out for you soon. First, let me grab you a damp towel and some water."

"…Yes, very well," the knight managed to say as the master walked off.

"Oh, that's right," said the master. "Question: Can you read the Eastern Continent's language?"

"Yes, indeed I can."

"Perfect. I'll be back in just a minute."

 _What is this little cabin?_ thought Heinrich as he looked around the place. As he did, he noticed how strange looking it was. "Hey, who are you?" he asked the master. "You're no ordinary pioneer."

"Pioneer? What are you talking about? This is a restaurant called Western Restaurant Nekoya."

"It's a restaurant? All the way out here?"

"I'm not entirely sure what door you took to get here, but from what I gather, there are doors connecting your world to this one."

"You speak nonsense, man," Heinrich said in disbelief.

"If you don't mind having a seat," said the master, paying no heed to the comment at the time.

"Uh…Yes, fine," Heinrich answered, taking a seat at a random table. The master walked over and placed down some water and a wet towel.

"To be honest, I can't blame you for not believing me, but the details aside, this really is a restaurant. Now, I can offer you anything written on this menu. Just call when you're ready to order."

"Menu?" he asked as he stared at the menu the master had placed in front of him. "What are you babbling about?" He saw that his question fell on deaf ears though as the master walked off. He brushed it off for now and took a look at his options. "Well, the penmanship isn't too bad. Guess anything will do. As long as I can fill my stomach, that is." His focus was cut off in surprise however as he came across a certain option. "Shripe?!" _Could it be the same creature they catch in the port town from which I hail? It's difficult to transport without spoiling to the next village. Could this be the shripe I haven't seen since I left my hometown to join the knights? The shripe I haven't tasted for years now?_

"Do you know what you'd like to order, sir?" asked the master, snapping Heinrich out of it.

"Yes. I'd like to try the fried shrimp," he quickly said.

"Fried shrimp, coming right up. Will bread be alright for your side?"

"Oh, yes." _Can this strange man truly serve me shripe?_ He then turned his attention to the glass of water in front of him. He took a sip and gasped before having two more full glass's. "So cold," he said before realizing why. _How is there ice out in the middle of nowhere like this?_ He then took the cloth and used it to wipe down his dirty face. "Wow. This feels really pleasant to."

"Thanks for your patience," said the master as he brought the food over and placed it in front of Heinrich. "Here's the fried shrimp. I have to recommend trying it with our special tartar sauce. Take your time and enjoy. Refills on bread and soup our always free. Let me know if you want more." With that, he left to allow the knight to enjoy his meal.

 _Is this the shripe?_ he thought. _The menu spoke of it being coated in breadcrumbs and fried in oil, but… No matter. I must try a bite and see for myself._ He took his utensils and cut off a piece. He held it in front of him to have a look at the insides. _It's certainly pleasing to the eyes._ When he placed the shrimp in his mouth, that's when it began for him. _This is shripe, but it's even meatier and fresher than in my hometown. It falls apart in my mouth with an easy crunch. The fragrant coating made with what must be the best wheat is soaked up in exquisite oil and yet refrains from an overpowering taste. The perfectly cooked shripe releases lightly flavored juices with every chew. They simply meld together as one._

His attention instantly turned towards the sauce.

 _Oh, that's right. He recommended that I eat it with a…tartar sauce, was it?_ He took another piece of shrimp and dipped it into the sauce. _It appears pleasing._ Ounce he took a bite, his eyes widened. He soon started to quickly eat away at the shrimp dipped in sauce.

"What is this marvel?!" he asked out loud. "Excuse me, Master?! Another plate please!"

"Sure. That was fast. Guess you're a fan of the fried shrimp then. Great."

Before Heinrich knew it, he had three more plates of fried shrimp with tartar sauce in front of him.

"Oh god who rules the sea and water, I thank you for providing this incredible meal! Thank you for this restaurant!" After saying his prayer, he began to devour the shrimp.

After he finished all three plates, he took a big, long sigh of relief.

"That was delicious," he said. He gasped in realization at a crucial fact. _Blast it all. I'm not carrying any money. I cannot leave without paying the man._ "I know. Master."

"Yes? How can I help you?"

"I would like to settle up my bill, but I need a favor. I'm sorry, I have no money, but I will give you this instead." The master gaped in surprise as Heinrich handed him his sword. Next time I come here I will pay you the money I owe. Please accept this collateral until that time."

"No, sir, please. I can just put it on your tab. It's fine."

"Unacceptable! This is my way of showing my sincerity. Worry not, man. I swear to you, I will come to this place again. Please prepare some more of your fried shrimp upon my return. I have urgent business and must make my leave imminently." He placed the sword on the table and made his way to the door.

"Wait! Sir, before you go, the door only appears ounce every seven-"

"Farewell." With that, Heinrich closed the door without hearing all that the master had to say.

 **-Flashback End-**

"After that, I was able to make it to the castle before daybreak to inform them to inform them of the crisis in the Dutchy. Seeing the gravity of the situation, they the castle's soldiers immediately, and the Dutchy narrowly excepted certain doom. As a reward, I was given this fortress. Ten days later, I returned to the restaurant, but it was gone with only the cabin remaining without a door." Heinrich looked up at Tatsugorou. "What was that place? It was no dream, I know that for curtain. This is the sword I gave him. It's been gone from my hip since that day. How? Who is the restaurant's master?"

"He's an acquaintance, as I said," Tatsugorou answered.

"Acquaintance? What are you telling me? Can we…?"

"Indeed. It is as you are undoubtedly thinking." That answer caused Heinrich to smile from ear to ear. "Now, you mentioned there was a door close to hear, did you not? The one you took near the fortress last time?"

"What?"

"Would you like more fried shrimp? How does tomorrow sound? Luckily, tomorrow is the Day-of-Satur, so…"

"Fried shrimp?! You're telling me I can eat fried shrimp again?!"

"Yes. Ounce every seven days, on the Day-of-Satur. Actually, the restaurant has recently gained a few new young chefs. Teenagers who are so skilled, the quality of the food has gotten much better since then."

 _Better?!_ The very thought of it made Heinrich's mind explode.

The very next day, when the sun was high in the sky, Heinrich came rushing through the door.

"I'll have fried shrimp, please!" was the first thing he said. The other customers jumped in surprise at his entrance.

"What's with that guy?" asked Sarah Gold.

"A customer maybe?" Ikumi guessed.

"Yes," said the master, recognizing Heinrich's face. "Get ready, Megumi. I think you're about to become someone's favorite chef."

"Huh?!" Megumi gasped in surprise. The master then turned to the smiling face of the knight.

"Welcome back."

 **I know I hardly made anything different this time, but I thought this would be a good chance to allow the master to have some time in the spotlight.**


End file.
